onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mont Blanc Noland
| jva=Houchuu Ohtsuka| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Montblanc "Liar" Norland (モンブラン・ノーランド, Monburan Nōrando) is regarded in a North Blue fairy tale as a trickster and a liar who made up the story of a gold city on Jaya. He stood by his story even up till his execution. Appearance Norland was a brown haired man whose most distinct feature is a large chestnut on his head. This feauture was passed down to his descendants.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.35 Chapter 335, Fan question: What the heck are those things on Montclanc Norland and Montblanc Cricket's heads? He was a well built man who often wore a black coat and orange scarf. After his execution, Norland's image was distorted over the years due to the shame that was brought to his name. Since then, whenever someone refers to Norland, the image of an ever smiling idiot is the one that commonly comes into mind. This defacing image is the one often drawn by artists in children's books. His nose is shaped like a spork. Personality The real Norland was a honest and good man who was brave and cared about people, despite what history remembers him as. He was happy-go-lucky and had a strong determination as well as being friendly. His only flaw seemed to have been acting without consulting people on things (such as cutting down the Shandians sacred trees), however he only did what he thought was (and usually is) best for people. The Norland who is depicted in the stories is a grinning fool who often went away on long expeditions only to return with stories that seemed unbelievable. In the end as far as the story was concerned, Norland pushed his luck with the bragging of a whole city of gold and it was a lie that cost him his dearly his life. Relationships Friends After making good friends with Calgara he hoped to see him again and dreamed for a long time of revisiting his island. But Norland was sadly a victum of circumstances beyond his control and this was something he would never live to see. He nevertheless bravely went to his death swearing the truth was as he said it and hoping his friend was okay. During his short stay at Jaya, Norla also became fond of him and Calgara. Family According to his reason for why he couldn't marry Calgara's daughter, he had a wife and child himself. However, after his death, his family was shunned by society leading them and all his descendants to forever be locked into battle with his legacy. Powers and abilities Montblanc Norland was shown to be extremely strong, as he was on even terms with his friend CalgaraOne Piece manga - Chapter 288, The villagers note thatNorland is as strong as Calgara., and decapitated a giant snake thought to be a god in a single swipe of his sword. Considering this snake was the same size as Nora or bigger, who both Zoro and Wiper couldn't kill together, it shows this was no small feat indeed. He also is a very skilled diver, going down such depths underwater that his own crew couldn't tell if he was still alive down there, usually to fetch giant fish for a meal. This skill was apparently inherited by his descendant, Montblanc Cricket. He was also a skilled botanist and doctor, almost single-handedly curing the Shandian village of a plague. History The True Story 400 years ago, he was an explorer who was caught out in a storm, his crewfound their way to safety following the ringing of a golden bell. On the 12th May, 1122, Norland set foot on Jaya island for the first time.One Piece manga - Chapter 287, Norland arrives on the island during a storm]]. When Norland arrived, the people were suffering from Tree Fever, brought on by dieased trees. Ater killing their "God" (a giant snake) and saving Calgara's daughterOne Piece manga - Chapter 287, Norland saves Musse., he was captured by the tribe in order to take his daughter's place for angering God. While Norland was giving until sunset to find the cure for the tribes sickness and Norland began to look for the tree with the treatment inside. On the way back with the cure a sudden shudder of the earth below him left him trapped. Calgara appeared as the "child of God" appeared to devour him and mocked Norland as this was his punishment for killing God. Norland pleaded for mercy with Calgara sating that he had the cure, but was trapped and unable to escape. Norland explained the illness was not a curse from God as his people had believed, that for centuries people suffered in the absence of a cure for the same disease the tribe were suffering from elsewhere in the world. He explained that they should not reject a cure that today prevents people dying when hundreds had died waiting when there was no cure. After finally reaching out to Calgara, Calgara killed the child of "God" and helped Norland go free from his entrapment. After stopping the sacrifices, the crew and the tribe celebrated being rid of the disease. their help discovered a city of gold on the island. Calgara also pointed out a snake that would be named "Norla" in Norland's honor and in a change of light of the giant snakes refered to it as "the giant snakes grandson" instead of "God's grandchild". However, Norland and his men had discovered a set of trees that were the ones that caused the tribe to fall ill in the first place and knew they had to be cut down in order to protect the Shandians from future outbreaks. At the time he did not realize the trees were sacred to the tribe and when Calgara found out Norland was told to leave, Norland ordered his men to leave the treasure behind. After Calgara's daughter told the tribe the truth, Calgara ran to the shore and shouted out to Norland to one day return, the sacred bell was rung to welcome him (Norland had told Calgara that it had led him to the island in the first place). Norland promised he would return to the island someday. After he returned to his home island Lyneel, he told the king about his expedition. The king then ordered Norland to take him to the city of gold. Once they arrived on the island, however, the city and its people had disappeared. The king, furious, thought Norland was playing a trick on him and thus sentenced him to death. Furthermore, the king even framed Norland by having one of his subjects act as member of Norland's crew, falsely testifying against Norland. In the end, with his crew watching helplessly, Norland is left tearfully wondering what happened to his native friends and the golden city as he is killed. As a final insult the North Blue fairy tale depicts him as a grinning fool and the king as a brave warrior. Legacy of Norland Because of his reputation, the Montblanc family was forever shunned by society, falling under a curse. Many members over the centuries returned to look for the city, but all that did so ended up spending the rest of their lives searching to no avail. The true reason for the city's disappearance, though unknown to Norland, was due to an underwater geyser called the Knock Up Stream. This powerful geyser shot a portion of the island up into the sky, where it remained suspended. Norland's claims are finally proven to be the truth when Luffy rings the golden bell in Skypiea, which can be heard below on Jaya Island. The fairly tale may remain, but to his descendant Montblanc Cricket and his friends, he is vindicated after 400 years of shame. Translation and Dub Issues In the Funimation dub and the One Piece: Pirates Carnival game dubbed by 4kids, Norland and Cricket's family name is Monbran. While this romanization of the family name is taken directly from how it is pronounced, this is not necessarily the correct rominazation of it as the Japanese characters used for the family name (モンブラン) are the same characters used for the word Mont Blanc in Japanese. Merchandise He featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. Trivia *Norland was also responsible for introducing pumpkins to the Shandians who regarded them as sacred vegetables.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Norland is revealed to be the one who introduced pumpkins to the Shandians. *Norland was apparently very strong since he was able to defeat the huge God Serpent Kashigami saving Calgara's daughter from the sacrifice. It is necessary to emphasize that even Zoro and Wiper fighting together were not capable even to hurt the serpent (same size as Kashigami). *A running gag upon Norland's introduction was how Norland was portrayed as much of a liar as Usopp is. One Piece manga - Chapter 228, one fo the inccidents where Usopp and Norland were compared. References External Links *モンブラン (ケーキ) - Japanese wikipedia article on the dessert, Mont Blanc, which Norland's family name resembles in Japanese *Mont Blanc (dessert) - Wikipedia article on the dessert, Mont Blanc, which Norland's family name resembles in Japanese *モンブラン - Japanese wikipedia article on the french mountain, Mont Blanc, which Norland's family name resembles in Japanese *Mont Blanc - Wikipedia article on the french mountain, Mont Blanc, which Norland's family name resembles in Japanese Category: Dead Characters Category:Male